


Undeserving

by Kookie_Wookie22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clone Wars, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Wookie22/pseuds/Kookie_Wookie22
Summary: ‘General Skywalker.’‘Yes Rex, what is it?’‘I,’ Rex cleared his throat.‘I wanted to ask for your blessing.’Anakin straightened. lifting his gaze to meet Rex.Rex took the signal to elaborate.‘I’m in love with Lady Tano and wish to marry her.’OrAnakin and Obiwan are over protective parents and Ahsoka is their adopted child; Whom they are raising to be the next heir to the Skywalker throne.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 203





	1. Little baby princess

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was up late and the thought of Rex nervously approaching Anakin to ask for Ahsoka's hand in marriage hit me; and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this yesterday and edited it today, its rough and my first fic, so please go easy on me \\(^_^)/ Other than that enjoy and let me know your feedback! There's more to come!

Just a little context:

Anakin (38) and Obiwan (40) are Ahsoka’s (20) adoptive parents – space dads – She is raised to be a warrior and a princess as Anakin is the King and Obiwan his husband. One of the high priests (master Plo Koon) had found Ahsoka as a baby when her kingdom and people were slaughtered in the war against the separatists and brought her to Anakin for protection. Ahsoka is the perfect mix of her fathers’ influences, Anakin’s warrior skills from their daily training, and Obiwan’s lessons on the Jedi religion and ways of royal life. But Ahsoka wants more, she doesn’t just want to train and meditate, she wants to have her own adventure. Anakin is hella protective, and Obiwan does not want his little girl to grow up so fast but is more willing to let her go than Anakin. 

Enter Rex (22) stage left, the captain of Anakin’s royal battalion he is one of Anakin’s best trained soldiers, Rex and his brother’s Cody, Fives, Echo, Kix and Hevy are descendants of the warrior people from the kingdom of Kamino, during the war their entire kingdom too was destroyed and their king 99 entrusted his people in the care of Anakin and Obiwan as his dying wish. Due to their fierce loyalty and tradition the soldiers swore their allegiance to Anakin and Obiwan’s kingdom. And have been helping to guard, train and protect the kingdom and training new soldiers from their own academy. Only the elite soldiers stayed within the palace as Anakin and Obiwan’s personal guard. 

\------------------------------------

Ahsoka was furious, she was upset with Anakin for making her attend the royal gala, she got out of going last year by feigning illness but this year there was no chance; Anakin was determined to make her attend and make her wear a big ol' dress. Ahsoka squirmed at the thought of being put on a pedestal and drawing too much attention to herself, she glanced at Obiwan hoping he would be more lenient.

However, to her dismay Obiwan agreed with Anakin, ‘My dear I know you don’t want to but this gala is very important to your father and I, and as you are our only heir you must attend, you are 20 now Ahsoka and it is a part of your royal duties as a princess. Although the one thing I disagree on is that dress Anakin, its hideous! and I don’t know where you possibly could have found it… I would prefer to choose a better dress to suit Ahsoka.’

Ah Obiwan ever the level-headed negotiator, she appreciates his sentiment on the hideous pink poofy dress, but he is not really helping with the other side of things, just enjoying the show, and chiming in when he pleases. 

Ahsoka can’t take it anymore, Anakin walks towards her with the dress, ‘At least try it on Snips’ a gentle look in his eyes, but Ahsoka knew her father, he wouldn’t let up easily, in a split second she lunged at him tackling him to the ground with the dress in the middle of the her room, he was caught off guard and collapsed with an oof. 

‘Ahsokaaaa’ his tone was rising but she continued to wrestle him an equal level of determination in her eyes. 

‘How about you wear the dress! I’m sure Obiwan and the rest of the court would love to see that! I know I would.’ 

Obiwan giggled as Ahsoka smiled up at him, Anakin used this moment to roll the young one off of him and the dress and stood up before she had the chance to realise what happened, he groaned and rubbed his sides. 

‘Fine Obiwan you find her another dress, oh and Snips,’ he walked up to her scowling down at his daughter, ‘You young lady are not going to get away from this one, why are you always disobeying me?’ he sounded genuinely hurt throwing his hands up in the air.

Anakin just wants his little girl to be a princess and act like one, he questions why she doesn’t fuss about things like the other girls in the kingdom, why she’s so eager to fight and defy rules, Obiwan intervened before Ahsoka could make him even more angry. 

‘It’s because you raised her as a fighter Anakin, what did you expect? That she would turn out like Lady Unduli’s daughter?’ Anakin huffs, ‘Listen Snips, just, just go with it for now, I promise after its over I’ll, I’ll let you sit in on council meetings’ 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes ‘No thanks'

‘I’ll let you come hunting with Obiwan and I?’ ‘No!’ Ahsoka exclaims, ‘I can’t believe you guys still go hunting!!’ 

‘Okay fine I’ll let you spare with the troopers for a change during our next training’ 

Ahsoka paused, ‘And?’ ‘And I’ll stop making you wear these dresses?’ ‘And?’ ‘I’ll stop calling you my little baby princess?’ Obiwan giggled, ‘Shake on it’ Ahsoka responds sticking out her hand. 

Anakin reluctantly agrees and shakes her hand, but doesn’t let her go instead pulling her in for a bear hug, his arms engulfing her tiny frame, Obiwan walks over and joins. 

‘Finally peace’ Anakin and Ahsoka both move to side eye Obiwan. ‘Geez okay I take it back.' The trio laugh as the afternoon sun shines down on them Ahsoka finally settles on letting Obiwan choose her dress.


	2. My Apologies

Rex collected the equipment from the floor after their evening training, having lost a bet he was to clean it all by himself. The chill of the evening breeze caused him to pause and straighten up, he placed the last of the gear back in the chests, as he walked towards the door he crashed into a shadowy figure as they rounded the corner.

‘Ugh!, watch where you’re going!’ Rex roughly shoved them back off his armor clad chest.

The figure stumbled back into the moonlight and went to remove the hood of their cloak, Rex stood firm ready to give them an ear full on protocol and grill them on what they were wandering around the palace for so late at night, especially these servants, thinking that just because General Skywalker and Kenobi treated them leniently they could do and go where ever they please. 

He knew better, he was raised to follow orders, and adjusting to the relaxed nature of his new home was a bit difficult to say the least his brother’s settled in just fine, even though he had been here for most of his life, Rex was far too stubborn with getting used to it. 

He regained his train of thought when he finally glanced at the pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at him in a mix of worry and shock, it was lady Tano. 

Anakin’s daughter and princess of the kingdom, Rex froze, he had just shoved and scolded the princess, his stomach did back-flips, if General Skywalker found out he would have his head, his shock grew to nerves, what was Ahsoka doing here at this hour? Shouldn’t she be meditating with General Kenobi or something? 

‘Rex, it’s me, I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.’ 

Rex was about to spontaneously combust with guilt, ‘Ah no, no not at all, ah my apologies lady Tano, I didn’t recognise you and I’m sorry for reacting so harshly are you alight?’ 

‘Yes, I’m fine,’ she responded calmly, glad that it was only Rex and not her dads. 

‘Say what are you doing out here so late?’ He questioned, ‘I could ask you the same thing captain,’ she gave him a knowing look and a half smile. 

‘I was just packing away the training gear, my men and I had a late practice session and having lost a bet I had to remain behind to clear it up.’

‘Oh? And what was the bet?’

Rex froze again, how could he tell her? He had to lie. 

In truth Cody had bet that Rex would crack at the mention of Ahsoka during a match because he had secretly been in love with Ahsoka. Not wanting to let his brothers hold it over his head Rex accepted the challenge and during their next round Cody abruptly mentioned her name and looked off to his side causing Rex to nearly drop his weapon as he whirled around to look. 

At that exact moment Rex realised he was fooled and his brothers erupted in loud cheers and laughter. 

‘Dreaming of the princess eh, lover boy?’ Cody chuckled as he walked by and handed Rex his weapon. ‘Time for you to pack up, cya in the dorms Romeo.’ Fives Clapped him on the back.

Rex was annoyed but at the same time the mere thought of the princess had caused him to start grinning like a young cadet right out of the academy, he was a fool, a hopeless romantic, he knew nothing would ever come of his little crush on lady Tano, she was the princess, the heir to the throne and most importantly she was Anakin Skywalker’s daughter, no one in the known lands would dare try him. 

‘Yeah Cody wanted to see who could win in sparing match, best of three.’ ‘And you lost?’ She looked up at him in disbelief. 

Rex reached around to rub the back of his neck, with every step she took forward his nerves were increasing. ‘Huh, well I let him win.’ 

Ahsoka laughed softly, ‘I would of offered to help you pack up if you had asked Rex’ ‘Oh no it was fine’ a brief silence fell over them. 

‘Right, well in that case you better get going, your brother’s must be waiting for you, have you eaten?’ 

‘Oh yeah, no not yet’ Rex fumbled with his words, although it was a simple question he couldn’t overlook the slight concern in her voice, she tilted her head and peered up at him, and Rex realised he had been staring again. 

He snapped out of it, ‘Uhhh, okay I guess I’ll just, uh’ he pointed over his shoulder forgetting how to speak.

‘Goodnight Rex’ Ahsoka smiled softly. His heart rate began to pick up, ‘Goodnight lady Tano’ 

As he shifted to turn around she reached out to grab his forearm, ‘Rex,’ she looked up at him. He felt as if she was staring into his soul, ‘You don’t have to call me that’ 

‘Err yes of course lady Tano’ 

Having realised what he had just said Rex didn’t have time to correct himself as he turned and hurriedly walked away. 

Silently cursing himself for being such a Nerfherder, the princess had just asked him to call her by her name and his brain had turned to mush defaulting to following protocol as usual. 

He wanted to dig his own grave, the way she looked up at him her face reflecting warmth and familiarity, her eyes shone with a cloud of emotion, but he didn’t get a chance to make them out. 

His heart was racing, one moment longer and he may have done something regrettable, something that would get them both in trouble, and tonight he wasn’t willing to risk losing her trust. 

Rex slowed his pace as he arrived on the other side of the palace, trying to calm his heart for now he was content having practically grown up with Ahsoka, Rex had befriended the girl and gained her trust, she would often call on him when Anakin forced her to be accompanied for safety, they shared fond memories of picnics down by the lake and riding speeders through the forests, he hadn’t realised he was falling until his brother’s made it impossible to forget. 

She had won his heart without even trying, and Rex being one step behind hadn’t realised how his feelings could be putting them both in trouble, overall, he valued her presence more than his own needs that were clouded with lust. 

He would not make any advances on her or pursue her in anyway, not unless it was she who showed a clear interest in him, only then would he let his heart run wild.


	3. Comfort

Ahsoka watched as the captain briskly walked away from her, rounding the corner and disappearing into the dark. As he was out of sight, she seemed to finally let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Captain Rex was her best friend she had grown up with him and considered him the closest one she had. However, lately he had been acting strange, distant, and she couldn't figure out why.

Only a few months ago he was wishing her happy birthday and was celebrating with her as she had turned 20. After the party held at the palace, everyone had slowly begun to retire to their quarters, merry and drunk, Obiwan was the last having to heave Anakin's body to their quarters as he kept calling out for Ahsoka, in coos and baby noises. 

'Soka, come to papa, do you like the new jewelry I bought you? who do you love more? me or Obiwan? Sniiiips~'  
Ahsoka was mortifed to say the least, her father, the king, the leader of the grand army, feared and respected across the lands, was now asking her for cuddles and in front Rex! Who was chuckling quietly.  
She wanted to hide, her embarrassment had turned to humiliation.

Then it was just the two of them, talking for hours, Rex was the only one who had stayed. 

He then asked Ahsoka to follow him, he had a surprise, one he had been talking about all week without giving her a single clue.

She remembered the night vividly, not that she had replayed it in her mind ever since or anything..

He had taken her hand has he guided her out of the palace and to his speeder, they both took off in the night. Although she didn’t know what the surprise was, this was enough, she wrapped her arms around his waist as they glided through the fields and into the forest, the wind nipped at her skin and she leaned in closer to him, she could feel his back tense slightly, causing her to smile like a giddy youngling. 

To say she had feelings for him was the understatement of the century, he needs but only smile at her direction and she could feel her heart beginning to take off.

When exactly she fell so deeply in love with him, she doesn’t recall, in fact there was no one moment, it was simply the feeling of comfort, as if she were safe and happy whenever he was around. 

As she recognised where they were, Rex pulled up to the clearing near the lake. He had brought her to their secret spot, a place they frequented when wanting to escape their studies and lessons as kids. 

There along the lake was a wooden crate, he took her hand and helped her off the speeder, walking her towards the crate. He then stopped and asked her to close her eyes. 

Rex reached into the crate and pulled out the soft fluffy creature, he asked her to open her eyes, and there in his arms was a little loth cat, he was cradling it like a baby and smiling at her with pride. 

That scene alone could have made her faint with joy, she wanted to grab his hand and drag him and the loth cat back to the speeder and ride off into the night, and never return, they could live a normal life, disguise themselves as civilians and maybe even.. get mar... 

Her heart faltered, a dream so far from reality it pained her to continue, she shook herself back to the moment. 

Ahsoka walked up to him closing the short distance and beamed at him with a huge smile, ‘Thank you Rex.’ She reached for the baby loth cat and cradled it in her own arms, with soft purrs the cat nuzzled closer to Ahsoka and caused both of them to aww fondly as they looked at the bundle of fur. 

‘I know General Kenobi would have had a fit if I gave her to you over the dinner table like everyone else’s gifts, so I decided to give her to you here.’ ‘Thank you again I couldn’t have asked for a better surprise, oh the poor baby must be cold’ she felt the loth cat try to hide under her Lekku. ‘Alight let’s get her back to the palace before anyone wakes up and sees we’re missing.’ 

Snapping back from her memory, she continued to the sparing room, she needed to relieve the stress, get her mind off of him. 

Ahsoka would have asked Rex to spare with her, but the distance lately made it harder to look at him for more than a few seconds at a time. 

The mix of emotions swirled in her, she wanted to both confront him with a sharp slap and yell at him for avoiding her and making her upset and lonely. And at the same time, she wanted to throw her arms around his broad shoulder and kiss him until she couldn’t breathe, he was everything she wanted but he was so so clueless. 

With that she began her training, letting out her frustration. 

~A few hours later~ 

Try as she might, he had plagued her mind, he was impossible to escape. 

Ahsoka landed the final punch on the practice dummy with the huff, she had made up her mind and decided once and for all; Her next goal was to get to the bottom of what was making Rex so distant and figure out a way to change it, so she could get her Rexi back. 

Oh, the things she would do if she could finally confess her love for him. 

Her skin was burning up but she hurriedly picked up her cloak from the bench and pulled it over her montrals to hide herself as best as possible. 

She walked back to the main palace hall to get back to her quarters, as she entered her room she finally let her guard down, glad that no one else had seen her that night, not with the whole gala being tomorrow and her being expected to wake early for a final fitting and all the preparations. 

\----

The morning sun gently kissed at Ahsoka’s skin, causing her to wake.

She silently cursed herself for leaving her curtains open at night, she rose with a groan. 

Morai purred as she stretched out beside Ahsoka’s feet, walking up to rest her head into Ahsoka’s gentle touch, causing her to smile and cast her thoughts back to Rex. 

‘Kriff this man will be the death of me!’ She exclaimed and rolled out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin calling out to Ahsoka as hes drunk is just trade mark Anakin, its a thought that always pops up in my mind and I needed it in this fic. He just loves everyone around him, especially family, whether they are blood related or not. His heart just (sobs) He just wanted a normal life with a normal family (continues sobbing) Ahsoka and Obiwan were the closest things he had to family out on the battlefield (Ugly Sob) during clone wars. The clones were also some of his most trusted and respected friends.  
> He deserved so much moreeee!  
> (*sobs in tragedy of Darth Vader the Sad*)


	4. Golden

Rex rolled over in his bed, having not gotten a wink of sleep last night wasn’t helping with his migraine. 

He sighed as he went to answer the door, there stood Cody about to wrap is knuckles on the door another time. ‘Ha! afternoon Rexter, wait why aren’t you ready?’ ‘Ready for what?’ Rex grumbled.

‘Today’s the big gala Skywalker’s holding for the public and neighboring kingdom’s leaders, and he wants us front and centre, dressed to impress of course, and you might even find a certain little lady there’ Cody winked trying to nudge Rex, who was having none of it. 

‘Yeah yeah, let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in the mess hall.’ ‘The mess hall??’ Cody repeated. 

‘Oh no no Rexi boy breakfast was over long time ago, General Kenobi has called for all troops to meet him in the main hall, our new uniforms have arrived for the evening’s event.’ ‘Kriff’ Rex whispered.

‘Alright I’ll be quick’ ‘You have 10 minutes!’ Rex’s walk turned into a run as he fumbled to wash his face and brush his teeth and throw on his cloths before returning to Cody who was waiting by the door. ‘Alright I’m ready lets go.’ 

The brothers entered the hall to see everyone already there, the troopers were being fussed over by the servants, Obiwan walking between the rows of troopers inspecting each fit, stopping only to make adjustments and suggestions. 

He noticed Cody approaching, ‘Ah Cody, Rex you’re late!’ ‘My apologies sir, Rex here was still getting his beauty sleep’ Rex pushed his brother roughly, causing the older one to laugh at his reaction. 

‘Anyway, quickly.’ He snapped his fingers and two servants appeared at his side, ‘Get these two in the best uniforms you have.’ Obiwan winked and walked away. 

Rex stood on the pedestal as the workers began lining up the uniforms to check for measurements, his mind began to wonder if Ahsoka would be attending the gala this year. 

Last year she had convinced him to help her pretend to faint and carry her to Kenobi and Skywalker, another elaborate excuse to get out of her royal duties. 

Rex smiled fondly, oh the lengths she would go to get her way. 

\----

Ahsoka couldn’t believe where the day had gone, it had escaped her and it was already time for her to get ready for the gala. The whole palace was buzzing with workers, delivering flowers, setting up the tables and such.

As she reached the main hall, she stopped to peer inside, the troopers were being fitted for their evening’s uniforms, she walked in behind a few of the servants, carrying Morai in her arms, trying to sneak past Obiwan who would scold her for being late, she had almost crossed the hall when she heard his voice echo from the other side of the room. 

‘AHSOKA!’ she froze, she then quickly hid Morai behind her back, the workers kept walking with the table, revealing her to the now shocked audience, she turned to face the direction of the voice, there she met Obiwan’s gaze. 

His expression was neutral but his quickened steps told a different story, he approached her and before he could utter a single word, she began first.

‘I know, I know I’m late, but I lost track of time, I’m sorry, I was just on my way to my quarters now, I promise I’ll be quick’ she rushed out. 

Obiwan sighed, he couldn’t deny Ahsoka had learnt all of Anakin’s charms, her bright blue eyes staring at him, just like his. Who was he to deny his little princess. 

‘Fine, let’s go we don’t have time to waste.’ He grabbed her hand and began walking in the direction of the north entrance, she sighed to herself, to think all the troopers were watching her get treated like a child, she cast her gaze to the floor in shame, clutching her pet to her chest. 

Although he wasn’t as bad as Anakin, Obiwan still babied Ahsoka, she understood it was out of care but she was kriffing 20 now!! They can’t possibly baby her forever. 

As she was walking she heard a low chuckle, looking up to meet the shimmering golden eyes of Rex, he stood on the pedestal smiling down at her and carrying her gaze as Obiwan pulled her across the hall. 

It was as if time had slowed down but her heart had not, he was half dressed in his uniform, his broad chest on display. 

She had only just cast her eyes down before Obiwan pulled her closer to him, as he quickened his stride. Ahsoka looked up to meet his questioning look, she prayed he hadn’t noticed her staring at Rex. 

\---

Anakin was waiting in Ahsoka’s room tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, where was this girl? 

So he wanted to dress up his little girl and brag about her to the guests what that a crime? She was his pride and joy, now a young woman of 20, although he still refused to accept the fact. 

She was a born leader and one day would be ruling in his place, having her attend these gala’s was a learning experience although he knew she took them as punishment. 

He just couldn’t understand why she wasn’t jumping at the idea of commanding the attention of an entire crowd, she also hadn’t even tried to impress any boys or ever mentions anyone she was fond of. 

He was glad truthfully, but he knew eventually the day would come where she would grow up and want to fall in love. 

By 20 Anakin was already married to Obiwan and had taken over the kingdom from his mother Shmi, and not long after they were tasked with raising the young togruta child. 

But he didn’t want to dwell on it for long, it was one of the most stressful times of his life, Ahsoka maybe just wasn’t ready for that responsibility yet.


	5. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I a little obsessed at this point? 
> 
> ...Yes, yes I am. XD
> 
> Ahsoka as Obikin's daughter is my head canon. 
> 
> They just love her so much.<3

Obiwan pushed open the door and guided Ahsoka into the middle of the room where the pedestal had been set up.  
‘Chichi get the dress, Marly I need that jewellery, Keeson over here, come on move it people!! We have a princess to dress!! Keeson, what kind of makeup do you think would complement the dress?’ Obiwan exclaimed in a frenzy.

Obiwan crossed his arms as he and Keeson both peered over Ahsoka talking amongst themselves.

Anakin walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, ‘Hey Snips, care to enlighten us on where you’ve been?’ 

Ahsoka turned looking up at her father, he wasn’t mad, and she was relieved, Obiwan was enough to handle already. ‘I was in the palace gardens with Morai.’ She placed the cat down on her bed. 

‘She needed some fresh air, you know always couped up in the room all day, but then I lost track of time, b..but I’m here now and the gala isn’t until at least a few hours right?’ she peered up at him hopeful.

He pinched her cheek in response, something was on her mind he could sense it; before he got the chance to speak Obiwan came to drag Ahsoka away. ‘Come on Soka, time to get you ready.’

Stepping out of the fresher she dried herself and put on the fluffy dressing gown, she walked out to servants guiding her to the partition for her to change, they began with the dress. 

Ahsoka had to admit Obiwan had great taste and knew exactly what she would be okay with wearing, the dress was emerald green and exactly her size, lightly hugging her curves not that she had much to display anyway. 

Having the dress on wasn’t as bad as she had imagined and she was thankful she could move, only a few more hours and she would be free. 

She appeared from behind the partition. ‘How do I look?’

Anakin froze while putting on his garments, although he had approved the dress earlier when Obiwan had shown him he wasn’t prepared to see Ahsoka like this. 

She looked as angelic as the first day Master Plo had placed the baby in his arms, his little Snips was all grown up. 

He felt tears begin to swell as Obiwan hurried past him to hug Ahsoka wrapping her up in his arms and showering her with compliments. 

‘My little Soka, you look gorgeous, I knew this dress was the one, you’re going to be the belle of the ball’  
‘Huh where did you get that one?’ She questioned.  
‘Oh some fairy-tale I read, anyway you look fabulous, you’ve become such a beautiful young woman, I’m so proud to be you dad.’ 

Ahsoka squirmed at the compliments but couldn’t help her smile she reached up to hug Obiwan back.

As she looked over his shoulder, she saw Anakin laying on the floor the servants kneeling beside him frantically checking his pulse and temperature.

It took a moment for her to register the situation, but she let out a shriek, ‘Dad look!’ Obiwan pulled away to see what all the fuss was about. 

‘Anakin!’ he gasped, they went over to him, as he started to stir.

‘Urgh, wha…’ he looked up to see Obiwan and Ahsoka staring down at him, causing him to still, the two loves of his life, his husband and his daughter. 

Obiwan moved to help him up, shaking him out of his daze. 

The both of them stood to look at Ahsoka.

Obiwan supporting Anakin by clutching his arm, there was nothing but pride and love radiating off of them. 

Anakin reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. ‘I love you Snips, I know you are only doing this for me and I’m grateful, but you look beautiful, Obiwan and I couldn’t be more proud to call you our daughter.’ 

‘Mmhhh you guyssss!’ Her groans were muffled as Anakin wouldn’t let go, Obiwan had to pull him back so the servants could finish getting her ready, they too had to get dressed.


	6. Heir

One by one the guests had begun to arrive; the sun had set and both Anakin and Obiwan were in the main hall greeting them. 

Ahsoka remained in her room, waiting until Anakin came to collect her. 

She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just go down with them earlier and blend in with the crowd.

Why did she have to be introduced later, when everyone would stare at her. 

She shuddered at the thought, and reached out to scratch Morai behind the ears, her soft purrs easing Ahsoka’s nerves ever so slightly. 

She wondered where Rex would be during the gala, would he be waiting amongst the crowd watching her like everyone else or was he sent out with the rest of the men to guard the main hall. She wondered what he would look like in that newly fitted uniform. 

Her stomach churned as her nerves doubled, if he was there, she prayed she wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

Maker forbid she falls down the stairs, or trips over the dress’s train. 

Anakin knocked on the door. ‘Ahsoka, it’s time to go little one.’ She placed Morai back on the bed and made her way to the door. Anakin held it open for her, ever the caring dad. 

‘Alright princess, it’s your time to shine.’ He beamed down at her.

‘I don’t understand why you have to go through all of this, why couldn’t I just join in like everyone else?’ 

‘This is the first time I am presenting you as the rightful heir to the throne Ahsoka.' 

'These new kingdoms don’t even know you exist and others haven’t seen you since you were a baby.’

‘This is a way to show and reinsure the people that we are a strong and prosperous royal family.’ He reasoned.

‘Many of them who rely on us for trade and security need to know there is hope for the future; You Ahsoka, they want to see you.’

‘I… I guess.’ The pressure of the situation had doubled, she was to be the hope of her people, they would turn to her for guidance and leadership. 

‘Chin up Snips here we go.’ 

The guards pushed open the doors to the second floor balcony, Anakin pulled Ahsoka’s hand around his arm and walked her forward until they arrived at the edge.

Ahsoka finally saw just how many people were attending the gala, the entire main hall, had nearly been filled. 

Anakin’s booming voice began to speak as he first greeted the crowd and introducing himself, he then placed his hand gently on Ahsoka’s back and guided her forward, introducing her to the people. 

At this point Ahsoka had lost focus, tuning in and out of the moment.

‘ …………….Daughter Ahsoka…………..Heir to my throne………………………. hope……..future.’ 

The crowd erupted in thunderous applause and cheers, she did not realise the gravity of the situation, but the nerves had now given way to fear. 

These people, all of them expected her to take her father’s place to rule and govern just as he did. 

It hadn’t even begun to sink in, she felt unable to breathe, but it was already time to move. 

They made their way towards the stairs where they met Obiwan and the three began to walk down towards the central floor.

Obiwan and Anakin leading the way while Ahsoka followed behind, she focused her gaze on the ground and carefully watched every step she took, a slip up now would ruin everything. 

As she made it down Obiwan reached out for her hand to help her the last of the steps, she smiled up at him. ‘How are you feeling my dear?’

‘I’m alright…for now.’ He chuckled as he led her behind Anakin as they made way through the crowd. 

Ahsoka took a deep breathe her fathers were unfazed by the crowds frozen in place watching them, she wanted to be more like them. She raised her head trying to look ahead and walk confidently.

But she could feel all the attention on her, the questioning looks, the whispers and murmurs.

‘Gorgeous.’ ‘So young.’ ‘Dress.’ ‘She couldn’t possibly rule like her father.’ ‘Shy.’ ‘Beautiful.’ ‘She’s not one of us…’

The last one caught her attention, the nerves were back, she was lying if she said she didn’t want to run away and hide. 

Truthfully, she didn’t want to be next in line for the throne, Anakin was still young and wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

She needn’t worry, but the judgmental atmosphere made it feel as if she was suffocating. 

Upon arriving at the head of the hall, Anakin raised a glass to make a toast. ‘Let the festivities begin!’ 

With another loud cheer the silence was replaced with loud chatter and music.


	7. Daze

‘Come now, time to meet the guests.’ Anakin said as began towards the crowds again. 

‘All of them?’ Ahsoka blurted out.

‘Oh no, just the important ones.’ Obiwan smiled down at Ahsoka. Feeling her shoulders loosen under his hand. 

He knew how much she hated the idea of being paraded around, but it’s not as if they were auctioning her off, if anything it was the opposite. 

First was the Mandalorians, a kingdom of warriors, the largest in attendance. As the royal minister of negotiations Obiwan was all to familiar with their ruler Lady Bo-Katan. 

Obiwan and Anakin greeted the woman, dressed in her fitted blue garments, her flowing cape highlighted with silver, her eyes a stone green, gently softening at the sight of Ahsoka. 

‘Ahsoka, meet Lady Bo-Katan, the rightful ruler of Mandalore, she is a friend and a trusted ally. Mandalore’s support is a crucial to our future and someday you will get the chance to visit their kingdom.’ Obiwan glanced between the two. 

‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Bo-Katan.’ Ahsoka bowed slightly and rose to meet her gaze. 

‘The pleasures all mine princess Ahsoka.’ Bo-Katan replied, scanning the young girl.

‘I see Obiwan has raised you with his manners.’ She said with a smile.

‘We would be more than happy to have you visit Mandalore, your presence would be a breath of fresh air.’ 

‘We have a lot we can learn from each other; say the word and we will send for you.’ Ahsoka was still in a daze, she hadn’t looked away from Lady Bo-Katan.

Her taller frame radiated confidence and power. A quality Ahsoka only desperately wanted to command. 

She wanted to be known as a warrior, a confident leader, someone people would respect as noble and trustworthy, not just a princess adorned in the finest fabrics and jewels. 

‘I agree, this will help Ahsoka learn more about her future role.’ Anakin responded, gently placing his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. She shook herself back to the present having missed out on the rest of the conversation. 

‘Now if you’ll excuse us, we hope you enjoy the evening, but we have plenty more guests to attend to.’ Obiwan bowed his head to Bo-Katan. 

‘But of course.’ Bo-Katan nodded and gave Ahsoka a knowing smile. As if she was saying hang in there. 

‘Your highness!’ a gruff voice called out. The sound of a glass crashing and a disgruntled waiter followed. 

‘Ah, Hondo, how are we?’ Anakin drawled as he turned to face the source of the voice. He hadn’t planned on seeing him tonight. 

‘I’m well my friend, I’m well!’ he grabbed Anakin’s arms with a clap. Drawing the attention of the nearby guards.

‘Obiwan! so good to see you to!’ ‘Likewise, Hondo.’ Obiwan smiled. 

‘My my my.’ Hondo took off his cap as he turned to face Ahsoka, holding it to his chest, he reached out took her hand and bowed down to kiss it. Ahsoka fought to hold back the grimace.  
Anakin quickly pulled Ahsoka’s hand out of his grip and held it by his side. 

‘My Lady, it is an honour to finally meet you, my name is Hondo Ohnaka; I’m the chief of the merchant tribes in the outer rim just past your kingdom’s borders. It is but a shame I was not able to introduce myself sooner.’ 

‘Skywalker, how could it be you’ve been hiding this precious treasure from us for so long.’ Before Anakin could respond, Hondo continued his theatrics. 

‘She is truly your greatest accomplishment.’ He placed his hand to his chin.

‘Ha! I knew when you accepted my humble offer to pledge my allegiance, I made the right decision!’ ‘With Princess ….’ 

‘Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka.’ By now, not rolling her eyes was a near impossible task. 

‘Ah yes, with princess Ahsoka, you truly will be the strongest, the other kingdoms are sure to be Jealous! Haha.’ 

Obiwan cut his laugh short, ‘Jealous is not out goal Hondo and Ahsoka is not a commodity to us, she is our Daughter and will one day be the queen that you will be reporting to.’ Obiwan crossed his arms.  
‘I advise you take note and begin respecting her as such.’ He affirmed. 

Anakin’s patience had run short, but he didn’t have a chance to set Hondo in his place as Obiwan had already beat him to it. 

A swell of pride filling his chest, his husband always had his back and cared equally about their daughter, what more could he ask for? 

Well maybe a few more nights alone, without royal duties to attend to…

‘Now if you’ll excuse us!’ Obiwan said sternly, as he turned around with Ahsoka in tow. 

Regaining focus, Anakin followed suit. Dipping his head at Hondo and making a b-line through the crowd to catch up with the two. 

\---------------------

With what felt like several hundreds of names and faces later, Ahsoka gently tugged on Obiwan’s sleeve, causing him to slow his pace and tilt his head down to her. ‘What is it Soka?’ 

‘I’m not sure I can greet many more people; can we maybe take a break? I think I need a minute or several.’ 

‘No worries my dear, I’ll let your farther know. Stay here, I’ll go get him.’ 

‘Okay.’ With that Ahsoka took a step back and leant against the marble walls, taking a breath to calm her mind. 

She observed the crowd, still abuzz with chatter and music. There were people from all corners of the known lands, each dressed in their respective traditional wear.

All gathered here, her father’s kingdom, the largest, most powerful and influential of them all. 

To think one day, she would be responsible for all of this, all of them. 

In the distance she caught the sight of a familiar soldier...Rex!

She admired his broad outline, Obiwan sure knew what he was doing when choosing those uniforms. They gave off a powerful yet alluring vibe, to be feared, respected and even desired. The curves of his muscle clad arms noticeable from a mile away. She recalled the scene from earlier on in the afternoon, to what she knew was under that uniform.

Ahsoka noticed he wasn't with his brothers and she couldn't recognise the female he was talking to, she narrowed her eyes but still didn't recall seeing the woman's green skin in the palace before. There were in fact, a number of women around him... 

Huh, he sure was popular. She thought, unknowingly clenching her jaw. 

Although she wanted to walk up to the circle and drag him away by the ear, this wasn't the right time or place to cause a scene, she didn't need anymore attention from the crowds, that and her energy was running low. 

She rested her head against the cold marble walls; Controlling her frustration was not as easy as Obiwan had made it seem, in this case she took after Anakin more...

Ahsoka let out a gentle sigh, maybe Rex simply didn't feel the same way about her, maybe she didn't spark his attention like he did hers. 

Maybe he only saw her as the young princess, the king's daughter and nothing more than a friend...

she felt a twitch of pain run through her chest. Quickly averting her eyes to the floor.

Maybe it was time she began to let go of her feelings and attachments, and focused on herself for a change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Rex is popular! Every eligible maiden wants a piece of that spiced caramel!!! 
> 
> But he ain't that easy, he got these ladies parched. -\\('-')/- Ahsoka included...
> 
> Argh what a tease! XD


	8. Motive

‘Tired of the job already?’ ‘Huh, you haven’t even taken up the role yet princess.’ A low voice rasped, a female voice. 

Ahsoka was pulled from her thoughts as she quickly glanced up to her left. 

Leaning against the wall beside her was a tall figure, a woman looking to be of Dathomirian origin. 

Not a close ally she recalled Obiwan mentioning, let alone a trusted one. 

‘Oh, care to take my place?’ Ahsoka shot back. Straighten up to face the woman. 

‘No no your highness, far from it in fact.’ ‘I simply came to enjoy this party of yours.’ The woman took another sip her drink.

‘It’s not MY party, it’s a royal gala held annually and…’

‘And this one is held by your daddy dearest in honour of your reveal, tsk, another mistake.’ She cut in. 

‘Listen, I don’t know who you are, but I won’t have you disrespecting my family like that!’ Ahsoka felt the anger rising. 

The woman moved off the wall, to face Ahsoka, slowly taking a step towards her. Causing Ahsoka to move back.

‘They’re not really your family…’ Ahsoka felt a chill down her spine. Who was this woman and what gave her the right to speak to her like this? Heck, who invited her??

She was walking them towards the south exist leading to the gardens. Each step bringing Ahsoka closer to the night air.

‘If you dare utter another word about them, I’ll have you thrown out!’

‘Now now, no need to get so snippy, little one.’ She teased in a mocking tone. 

Ahsoka clenched her fists as stared at the taller woman. Trying to regain focus. 

‘What.. did you mean by mistake?’ she questioned. 

Letting out a light laugh the Dathomirian continued her stride.

‘By unveiling you to every kingdom and all those in between, he has only increased the risk.’  
‘What risk??’ Ahsoka felt her temper rising, was this woman asking for a fight? Why couldn’t she get to it?

‘My dear, think of it this way, now that everyone knows you’re the only heir to his throne, all eyes are on you.’ 

‘Everyone with a different motive.’  
‘Some want to gain your favour so ensure their future benefits, some want your kidnapped for ransom, some want you dead so they can weaken his reign, some want your hand in marriage to gain access to your power and some simply want your body for pleasure.’ Her eyes narrowed down on Ahsoka’s frame. 

‘But alas, your father lives in a world of his own arrogance.’ She waved her arms around at the palace decorated from floor to ceiling.

‘Watch your words you Wench.’ Ahsoka’s growl was responded to with a sharp laugh.  
‘I see you have it too.’ 

‘At the end of the day… Lady Tano, he can’t protect you from all the prying eyes and hands…not forever…’ 

‘I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, I’m not just a princess, I know how to fight!’ She declared. 

‘You don’t scare me, what are you really here for?’ Ahsoka steadied herself and raised her chin in defiance. 

‘Hmm, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.’ 

‘Try me.’ 

The woman walked closer to her, and Ahsoka had no where else to back away, her feet had reached the edge of the balcony. 

Her heartbeat had quickened, she prayed someone had noticed her missing, surly.

The woman rose her hand to gently cup Ahsoka’s face, causing her to jolt.

Her fingers were as cold as ice against Ahsoka’s burning skin. 

‘What you say is partially true, you are a born warrior, as were your people. I know you were born to fight and be free.' ‘There is still so much I could teach you.’

'This is why I was sent here; To ask you to join us.’ She glanced up from Ahsoka’s lips into her eyes. 

‘Who’s us?’ Ahsoka gritted out. 

‘The Night Sister’s, didn’t they tell you about us? Ha! We are a force of powerful female warriors, we do not pledge ourselves to any side of pointless wars.’ ‘We fight to preserve our traditions and free women like you from these wretched lives.’

‘Our leader had foreseen your potential long ago, but you were kept locked up, away from sight.’ 

‘Now you will make a fine asset to our cause and will finally be able to live the life I know you so desperately crave.’ Her tone was gentle yet firm. 

‘You want to be free, to run wild and you want to fight or to simply lay awake at night and gaze at the stars.’

‘You deserve to take the reigns on your own destiny.’ 

Her words were hitting a nerve, Ahsoka couldn’t deny her desire to live her life on her own terms. 

‘If you accompany me Ahsoka, I can take you away from all of this, you will finally have the freedom you deserve.’

‘A beautiful young girl like you shouldn’t be forced onto a pedestal and displayed to the masses. You are worth so much more.’ She drawled out.

‘I…How can I trust you? I don’t even know your name.’ Ahsoka uttered softly.

‘Asajj Ventress!’ Anakin’s voice boomed through the night air. 

‘You’ll do well to take your talons off of my daughter and step aside.’ The anger evident in his words. 

Ventress, lowered her hands and slowly turn around. ‘Skywalker……ah and Obiwan, never far behind.’ 

‘It’s such a shame you hid your precious daughter from me all these years.’ She kissed her teeth. 

‘You know I could have trained her, taught her how to really fight, she would have been more than a worthy apprentice.’ 

Ventress’ eyes darkened as she rested her gaze on Ahsoka. ‘Oh, the warrior I would have made…’ 

‘That’s quite enough Ventress. I think you’ve overstayed your welcome.’ Obiwan quipped. 

‘Oh?’ ‘Such a pity.’ She mocked still refusing to take her eyes off Ahsoka.

‘Princess, if I may.’ She took Ahsoka’s hand and in the blink of an eye brought her into a tight embrace, her other hand on the back of Ahsoka’s head piece. 

She whispered into her montrals ‘If you ever do get bored of your duties, ask for me in the outer rim, I will lead you to your rightful freedom.’ 

With a quick brush of her full lips against Ahsoka’s cheek, Ventress let go and pulled away; just as Anakin had made his way to the pair, ready to pry to woman off his daughter and throw her to the Sarlacc. 

‘Farewell Ahsoka Tano.’ She said confidently as she slowly stepped backwards. 

With that Ventress had leaped off the balcony and disappeared before Ahsoka could turn and spot her from above. 

She gripped the ledge of the balcony, the chill of the night finally becoming apparent. 

What had just happened? How could she even begin to process this all? 

All that Ventress had said… was it true?

Obiwan approached is daughter and gently pulled her trembling frame around into a hug while Anakin was already barking orders to the guards below. 

Something had shifted in her mind; did she truly belong here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is now starting to get into the plot of things, but don't worry plenty of Rex & Ahsoka to come :))  
> Let me know your thoughts~~~  
> Thanks


	9. Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Rex's POV :)

Standing in attendance Rex looked down the line at his brothers, all fitted in their uniforms, and a few trying their best (rather unsuccessfully) to not stare at the guests entering, particularly the females. 

He rolled his eyes and shifted back to front as Anakin and Obiwan continued to greet guests. 

‘Oh, she’s a cutie.’ Fives remarked at the lavender skinned Twi’lek walking beside her partner. ‘Aaand taken, nevermind.’ He concluded. Causing Echo to let out a laugh, the others joining in quietly. 

'How about her?' Echo remarked at the passing Tholothian woman. 'Hmm, I...'

‘Would you two behave already?’ Kix piped in cutting off Fives. ‘Why can’t you be more like Rex?’ 

Echo huffed through his nose. ‘But where’s the fun in that?’ ‘We were only having a little fun.’

‘Yeah, besides he’s been hung up on the same girl forever and a day.’ Hevy backed them up rolling his eyes. 

‘Worst part is he won’t even act on his feelings.’ Five jumped in, with a mock look of disapproval towards Rex, while holding back a grin. 

To keep his eye from twitching was getting increasingly difficult. Rex was ready to yell at them if it wasn’t for them currently being on duty. 

‘If I were so madly in love with her, I would have confessed and whisked her off her feet a long time ago….’ Fives added mater-of-factly. 

Rex shot him a death stare, and before he could speak, he noticed Obiwan walking towards them. 

‘Alight men, look alive, Anakin has gone to collect Ahsoka and the evening will commence shortly; I need you to accompany me to the base of the stairs.’ 

‘As it is the first time we are introducing Ahsoka as our heir, we need to be mindful of security.’ 

‘Once they reach the main floor you will walk alongside us through the crowds, the rest of the night you will be on guard duty throughout the main hall.’ ‘Am I clear.’ He instructed.

‘Sir yes sir!’ the responded in perfect unison. 

The men filed into two rows and followed Obiwan towards the stairs. 

As the most trusted royal guards, it only made sense they would be tasked with the trio’s safety. 

They fell into line along the wall beside the stairs, Rex noticed the crowd begin to hush and all eyes were focused up towards the second floor balcony. 

He followed their gaze and was stunned. 

There Anakin stood gently guiding Ahsoka forward. He began to speak but the words were not translating to Rex. He could only stand and stare. 

She was adorned in jewels and a beautiful emerald green dress, a great compliment to her already shimmering eyes and gorgeous skin. He knew she wasn’t one for dressing up, but he would be damned if he said this wasn’t his favourite look. Her bare arms showing her toned muscles, and the dress hugging her curves ever so slightly. 

She commanded the entire room, all eyes on her, while the king spoke, each and every person was entranced by her. 

He felt his heart begin to race as they began to make their way to the stairs. Rex’s mind was in overdrive, this was happening, she was really here, and was coming towards him, well not just him, he corrected his thoughts. 

But he didn’t care, if he wanted to be selfish and imagine just the two of them, no one could stop him, well no one would find out, after all it was just a dream…

He then felt a sharp pain in his side, he turned to see, it was Cody who had elbowed him to get his attention. 

‘What was that for?’ he groaned. 

‘Because you were practically drooling, you idiot, pull yourself together, we have a job to do.’ He laughed.

Embarrassed, he quickly raised his hand to check his face, causing the others to struggle holding in their laughs. 

One day, one day he vowed he would get them back for always clowning him. But this was not the time. 

As she approached, his eyes narrowed to notice her expression, only now realising she wasn’t smiling, instead she looked nervous…

Rex saw Obiwan help her down the last few steps, she seemed a little taller than usual, glancing down to see her heeled shoes, a glistening crystal encrusted creation. How women walked in them was beyond him.

He hoped they didn’t cause her too much pain because she would sure complain about it. 

Wiping the goofy smile off his face before anyone noticed he straightened up as the boys walked into position and lined up either side of the royals. 

Up closer Rex was absolutely floored, how could she be so effortlessly perfect. He imagined what they would look like side-by-side, as if they were together. 

Once they had began walking Rex was walking to the left of her, making sure to put enough distance between them and the crowd. 

In doing so he could hear what people were saying, he glanced towards Ahsoka, sure that their, not so quite remarks could be heard by her. 

Ahsoka made no move to respond or look in their direction, instead nervously biting her bottom lip, although it was a habit of hers, he knew this isn’t how she would typically respond…

The comments were starting to annoy him too, and he had to refrain from throwing punches as he didn’t want to cause a political commotion by not exactly knowing who was royalty and who wasn’t. 

After Anakin’s toast, He noticed Ahsoka still had her gaze to the floor, causing him to frown slightly. 

Anakin approached the men, ‘Alight gents, I’m aware Obiwan has already given you your orders, but just to reiterate, you are to monitor the main hall, make sure the guests don’t get out of hand and such.’

‘Keep an eye out for the entrances, make sure to also take care of any troublemakers, blah blah blah, you got it?’ 

He was responded to with firm nods and grunts of affirmation. 

‘Obiwan and I will be accompanying Ahsoka as we make our way through the guests, so we won’t be needing you to follow us.’ 

‘We will, however, call you if we need anything, remember to keep your coms on at all times.’ He then dismissed them turning to re-join Ahsoka and Obiwan. 

Rex looked over to see Obiwan had his hand placed across her shoulders, she seemed less tense, and he was grateful for that. The bond the three shared as fathers and daughter was something he admired. 

The boys then split into groups and Fives and Echo dragged Rex with them as they had once again caught him staring as Ahsoka left. 

‘Come on, move it or lose it.’ Echo exhaled. 

He shook them off his arm and continued to walk alongside them. It sure was going to be a long night.


	10. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a recount chapter,  
> but I wanted to show Rex's emotions,  
> or try to (^.^)

The night was going by slowly, so far all was contained, and try as he might Rex couldn’t seem to find Ahsoka anywhere let alone her dads. 

‘I’m boredddd.’ ‘Hey, look over there.’ Echo pointed out a group of girls around their age. ‘Why don’t we go introduce ourselves.’ He suggested with a grin. 

‘Are we taking gramps with us?’ Five questioned. 

The little shit, that was it, Rex sharply turned to face his brothers. 

‘Yeah, might as well, someone’s gotta try get his mind off the princess.’ Echo replied carefully watching Rex’s reaction with a smirk. 

‘One more remark and you’ll be sent for reconditioning.’ Rex sternly replied. 

‘Oooo scary~.’ They chuckled and dragged him along with them. 

Fives begins to chat up the ladies and introduced himself with grand exaggerations. 

Rex was half paying attention and half scanning the crowd, they were still on duty technically. 

‘And you are?’ 

He turned his attention towards the green skinned woman, realising she was speaking to him he cleared his throat slightly, ‘The names Rex.’ 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rex.’ She drawled out.

Rex was starting to get a little uncomfortable, although he was single, he wasn’t really interest in these sorts of social things.

Noticing his lack of response, Echo quickly stepped in to save the poor woman from embarrassment. 

Once he tuned back into the conversation, he noticed it ended with Fives and Echo letting the women know they would return with drinks. Leaving Rex alone… 

Great, just great he thought. Now what? 

The woman began to speak to Rex again; ‘Your brothers speak highly of you.’ ‘What is it that you do?’ ‘Are you not all the same?’ 

‘No.’ Rex corrected her. ‘They’re my younger brother’s I still out rank them, but we are different in many ways.’ 

‘You’ve probably noticed, they’re rather… childish so to speak.’ 

This caused the women to giggle and agree. When those two were together it was as if their collective brain capacity shrunk, one dependent on the other. 

Feeling as if the ice had been broken, the women continued the conversations asking him about his duties and what it was like working for the king. 

Shortly after Fives and Echo returned, the drinks in hand. 

Although he had been dreading it, this wasn’t as painful as he imagined. Rex wasn’t really a lady’s man, the only one he was comfortable with was Ahsoka.

But now he had to remember what he was told and just keep his distance. 

Suddenly Cody frantically ran up to Rex slowing as he approached. 

He excused them from the ladies and pulls them to the side. 

‘What the Hell are you three doing?!’ He hissed. 

‘Why aren’t you responding to your coms, don’t tell me you forgot to turn them on!!’ He sounded Livid. 

'Even you Rex??'

Rex began to worry, why? what was wrong? 

Cody Then began rambling. 

‘Argh quick! We have no time; General Skywalker was pulled aside to meet with the Gungans before they left while Kenobi was still greeting others with Ahsoka.’ ‘Then he left to find Skywalker as they planned to take a break and when they returned Ahsoka wasn’t there!!! And now she’s gone and, and we need to find her or we’re screwed! We have to stay on high alert and search the crowds, but don’t raise alarm just find the princess or the King’s going to throw us out!!’ Cody was frantic rushing through and fumbling over the details, out of breath. 

Rex had barely absorbed the details until he heard him say Ahsoka was gone... 

His stomach dropped, how could he be so oblivious, was she in trouble, did someone take her? 

Without waiting for the others Rex set off into the crowd, looking for the emerald green dress and her vivid orange skin. 

He was trying his best not to shove people out of his way, huffing an ‘Excuse me.’ and ‘Sorry.’ every now and then. 

If only this damn hall wasn’t so big, the sea of people was impossible to see over. Where could she be? 

Had she gone back to her quarters, or maybe snuck out? Maybe the gardens, or maybe to their spot by the lake. 

Then form the corner of his eyes, he noticed a few guards moving quickly behind general Skywalker, they were heading to the south exist. 

Had they found her? Rex was furious, how could he let himself be so careless and distracted, what if she was in danger, it would be his fault even if they said otherwise. 

He quickly made his way to follow them. As he neared, he saw Obiwan and Anakin through the doorway. 

Why were they standing there? What were they looking at? Or who?

Stopping to the side of the king, he saw a figure towering over Ahsoka. Dark robes billowing in the night breeze, was it a woman?

He watched as the figure pulled her in for an embrace and then bent down to…kiss her… He had the urge to beat them up for touching Ahsoka let alone for kissing her!

Rex didn’t know what to make of the situation, he felt as if he was frozen in place, useless. 

Who was that, how had they disappeared so suddenly?

Then he heard Anakin shouting at the entrance guards. 

He quietly stepped aside as Obiwan walked Ahsoka back inside.

Anakin followed behind them as did Rex.

‘General... who was that?’ 

Anakin didn’t stop as he answered. ‘An uninvited guest.’

He then told Rex to keep his men on high alert for a possible return and see out the end of the evenings event.

The rest of the night is a blur, he just couldn’t take his mind off of her.


	11. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi~   
> Sorry for the delay,   
> Enjoy~

Not only was his daughter in danger but he felt it was his fault. He couldn’t help it, something was off, he could feel it. 

He continued to pace the room, knowing Obiwan’s eyes were trailing him. 

‘Anakin.’ Obiwan finally spoke. 

‘You can’t blame yourself, Ahsoka was not hurt, we got there before anything could happen.’ 

‘You need to let it go, she is safe now.’ He tried to reason. 

Anakin sighed and slowly turned to face his husband, sitting calmly at the edge of the bed. 

‘Besides, Ventress didn’t seem as if she wanted to harm Ahsoka.’ Obiwan raised a hand to his chin. 

‘Exactly!’ Anakin exclaimed. 

‘Something is not right here, why would she come all this way to find Ahsoka, what is she after?’ 

‘More importantly how did she get in?’ 

‘Who knows how many other’s might be next?’ 

‘For the time being I want Ahsoka within the palace at all times, we can have Rex and his men guard her quarters.’ 

‘Anakin, you know that won’t go down well.’ Obiwan reminded him. ‘You need to go easy on her.’ 

‘In fact, if I remember correctly you promised to stop babying her if she agreed to attend the gala.’

‘No, I agreed to stop calling her my baby.’ He retorted. Obiwan rolled his eyes, how his husband always found a way around things was impressive no doubt. 

‘She doesn’t have to know, we’ll make sure they stay out of sight, and out of her way.’ 

‘That way, she won’t be upset with us,’

‘With you,’ Obiwan interjected, causing Anakin to wave his hands in his direction. 

‘And we know she will be protected at all times.’ A hopeful smile coming to his lips. 

‘You may think I’m taking it to far Obiwan, but I can’t stop this feeling of unease.’ He walked towards the bed. 

‘Surly you’ve felt it too?’ his eyes filled with concern as he sat down to face him. 

‘I know, she means the world to me as well.' 

'But I’m just being cautious, I don’t want to isolate her, or make her feel as if we are pushing her away.’ 

'Once I took her back to her room, she told me over and over that she was fine and not hurt or afraid.’ 

‘She was only afraid of how we would react; she didn’t want us to worry or panic because of this.’ 

Anakin rested his hand on Obiwan’s.

‘Trust me, I simply want what’s best for her, and right now that’s her safety.’ 

‘Until we figure out what or who the real threat is and eliminate it, I want to keep my daughter safe without stepping on her toes.’ 

‘I understand, we should make sure to inform the men first thing in the morning.’ Obiwan was glad they were on the same page. 

Sometimes Anakin had the tendency to take things a little far, but he was improving, however slow, Obiwan was still content. 

\-------

The men were all gathered in the training hall, why the king had called them all here at this hour was unknown, but Rex had a feeling it had to do with last night. 

The order was given for them to begin keeping watch over Ahsoka, without her knowing. 

Kix began to raise his hand to ask why, to which Fives quickly grabbed it and lowered it before he could. 

‘Don’t even try vod.’ ‘But..’ ‘Not now.' He whispered 

‘Rex, Ahsoka seems to trust you the most so you will be taking the first watch.’ Obiwan stated.

‘So if by any chance she does notice you, just make something up, she hopefully won’t mind.’ 

Rex was confused… what is that supposed to mean? He wondered. Was he missing something here? 

Obiwan’s comment had caught Anakin’s attention, as he looks at Obiwan and Rex, then away in slight confusion. 

‘Is that clear?’ Obiwan cut the growing silence. 

He was responded to with a sharp ‘Sir yes sir!’ 

Each and every voice understanding the gravity of the situation, it was the princess after all. 

‘Dismissed.’ Anakin said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few different ideas of how I wanted the plot to unfold so choosing took a while.
> 
> However, I've also got the next chapter ready, it just needs editing but it will be up soon! :)


	12. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tada~ 
> 
> Two chapters in one day!
> 
> Also! Happy Birthday to Dave Filoni~~
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Rex had taken his place down the hall from Ahsoka’s room.

It was the only entrance to her chambers. 

He was lost in thought, armour beginning to weigh him down and sleep slowly creeping up on him. 

Suddenly he felt something soft brush past his leg… he quickly looked down to see Morai. 

He smiled fondly and reached down the scratch the cat, who responded by circling back to sit by his feet.

Realising the situation Rex wondered why Morai was here? 

Before he could piece it together, he heard his name in a hushed exclamation. 

‘Rex??’

His head snapped up towards the voice, Ahsoka stood down the hallway staring at him in shock.

‘What are you doing, why are you here?’ ‘It’s so late shouldn’t you be in your quarters?’ 

‘And shouldn’t you be in yours?’ He said without skipping a beat, only to then mentally kick himself for sounding like a twit. 

Ahsoka shifted backwards, unable to respond, her brain searching for an answer.

‘I was just.... letting Morai out to stretch her legs, get some fresh air…’ 

He looked down as the cat peered up at him tilting it’s head. ‘Oh.’ 

‘Why are you here?’ ‘You never answered my question.’ She folded her arms, eyes narrowing on him.

He could tell when she was about to be mad and this was definitely it. 

‘I…'

‘Don’t tell me you’ve been sent up here to guard me??’

‘It’s not like tha…'

‘You have, haven’t you??’

‘Don’t lie to me Rex.’ She lowered her arms in defeat.

He didn’t know how to respond. softening at her little pout.

She straightened her stance, ‘You can go back to your own quarters, I don’t need to be guarded.’ Her tone was furious but hushed. 

‘I’m not leaving.’ He said firmly.

He was following his orders, and besides, it enabled him relief to know she was safe especially If he was the one protecting her. 

‘Fine, then I will.’ She hurries past him quietly calling Morai to join her.

As she was about to pass him, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her back to stand in front of him. 

‘I can’t let you leave princess, it’s the middle of the night and it's not safe.’

Ahsoka glares up at him furious and frustrated she wanted to scream and cry at the same time. 

That clearly didn’t matter to him a few months ago!

She tried to yank her arm out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let up. ‘I said, I don’t need you here Rex, I’m not some porcelain display piece, I can handle myself!’ 

She tried to push at his chest, feeling the need to get away in embarrassment. 

Her words caused him to loosen his hold, she didn’t need him…

She picked Morai up and powered her way out of the corridor.

Rex stood in conflict, he knew he had to get her back, but he didn’t want to fuel her anger; Truthfully, he just wanted to talk.

He sighed, and decided to follow her from a distance, letting her have her peace and also have his. 

He noticed she was in the garden sitting by the fountain, he waited beside the trees, her back facing him.

Morai moved to sit in her lap, he was glad she found comfort in the small creature, he knew how much she loved them. 

‘Rex.’ She called out not turning around. 

‘You can come out now.’ He was shocked and fumbled as he made his way to where she was sitting, he stood a little while away from her.

‘Take a seat.’ She said staring into the fountain, not moving.

He slowly sat down beside her.

‘Listen, I’m sorry Lady Ta…’

‘Don’t call me that!’ She sharply cut him off. ‘I hate it when you call me that.’ Her tone heated.

She tried to calm herself, realising how much of a spoilt brat she might have seemed like earlier as well; he was just doing what he was told. She held back a sigh.

‘Besides, you don’t have to apologies; I know you were just following your orders. You wouldn’t have done it otherwise right?’

Rex didn’t have the right answer, unable to respond in time, she continued. 

‘I’m just tired Rex, it has been a rough few days…' She wanted to say months, but caught herself.

'I’m just tired of all of this; it … doesn’t feel right.’ She paused.

Rex was glad she was finally talking, he wanted to know so he could offer his help in any way possible.

But seeing her distressed or sad was difficult, he was concerned at where this was going. 

‘I feel like I don’t belong…’ 

‘Ahsoka.’ He responded almost instantly. 

He had finally used her name, she looked up at him, eyes shining in the night, catching him of guard, he looked away slightly.

‘I..I know being thrown into the deep end isn’t always easy, but you were born for this role, I can’t think of anyone who is more suited to it than you.’ 

‘But that’s the thing Rex, I wasn’t born for it.’ She looked away from him.

‘I was brought into it, what choice did I have?’

‘Don’t get me wrong, I love them both, they’ve done so much for me, but at the end of the day, we are very different.’

‘I don’t want to disappoint them but I’m also not sure if I can take their place.’

‘Nor are the people of this kingdom and the next, people know I don’t fit in here.’ 

Rex castes his mind back to the whispers and remarks he had heard from the crowds; he should have done something.

‘But you are a natural leader Ahsoka, my men and I respect you as such, you are a lot like the king, more than just his fighting style you have the same ruling qualities.’

‘Hmm, but day by day this place feels like more of a prison than a palace.’

‘I wasn’t cut out to become a pretty princess showered with compliments and expensive gifts Rex.’ 

‘I just want to be free; And… and now I’m to be guarded 24/7?’

Ahsoka held in the urge to turn and frantically take his hands in hers and ask him to run away with her; Where to she didn’t know but she would figure it out, they would do it together. 

Rex gave her a rueful smile, holding back from resting a hand on her shoulder.

He felt for her, living up to expectations no matter how great was something everyone went through, himself included. 

‘You know they only want you to be safe.’ 

And so do I, he added in his mind.


	13. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> This is a continuation of the previous chapter :)

‘About earlier last night, do you mind me asking what happened?’ Rex wasn't sure if it was too soon to ask, but he needed to know. 

‘She… didn’t hurt you, did she?’ 

‘Oh, no I’m fine.’ She reassured.

‘But it was a bit of a shock, she didn’t really do anything to hurt me, and then she left as my fathers arrived.’ 

It sounded to him as if she almost didn’t want her interaction to have been cut so short. 

Rex was a little jealous, why she was totally okay with a random stranger kissing her was beyond him, although brief, he had seen it, and he knew others had too. 

‘What did she want?’ He continued.

‘I… I’m not sure.’ 

Ahsoka felt bad for hiding the truth, but she didn’t want to get into it, she didn’t want to worry anyone else. 

Although she trusted Rex, she couldn’t risk her father’s finding out. 

She was grateful Obiwan hadn’t tried to interrogate her. 

After a pause, Rex continued. 

‘Look, I may not be able to relate to everything you’re going through…’ He shifted slightly to face her. 

‘But just know that I’m always here for you.’

‘You can trust me Ahsoka, I just want whats best for you.’

The light of the moon was only adding to her beauty, he had to catch his breathe. 

‘Even though I know you are capable of defending yourself.’ He added.

‘Not just defending I can take people down too!’ She playfully remarked.

He chuckled and saw her crack a smile. 

He missed her smile. It melted away his stress and worries with such ease.

Although not completely tonight; his mind was still wary. 

After a wash of calm, the two sat facing the fountain.

Simply enjoying the other’s presence.

But it was getting late, and there would be consequences for both. 

As they stood up Ahsoka gently placed Morai back down.

She turned to face him and before either could speak, she launched herself into his arms. Rex shifted back in time to catch her, it took a few moments, but he gently wrapped his arms around her, careful not to touch her sensitive Lekku. 

‘Thank you, Rex.’ She said quietly over his shoulder. 

‘Anytime Ahsoka.’ He responded after a while, losing track of how long he had been holding her, he just wasn’t ready to let go.

Ahsoka gently loosened her grip, sliding back to stare at him, a soft smile on her lips, he couldn’t believe how close she was.

All this time she seemed so out of reach; and now, she was in his arms.

He looked into her unwavering eyes, her arms still loosely around his tense shoulders.

What was she playing at? He wondered. 

He moved a fraction closer on instinct, her head tilted up slightly, their lips impossibly close.

Before he could close the gap, she had sprung back out of his arms, and then reached for Morai, not daring to look back.

‘Goodnight Rex.’ She squeaked over her shoulder.

… He was imagining things, that did not just happen…....He did not just try to kiss the princess… only to have her pull away.

Rex sat back down in a daze, if it was possible to die of embarrassment, he would have been dead already. 

He noticed she had already left the garden, disappeared back to her quarters, now he had to go back there and sit outside her quarters for the rest of the night. 

Had he misread the situation; maybe she didn’t see him in that way…

He was a fool, lost in his own imagination, how could the princess ever fall for a guy like him. 

What if this would only push her away… that was the last thing he wanted. 

He groaned as he ran his hands over his face. 

This was a moment he would take to his grave, if the boys ever caught on, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

He quickly stood up and made his way back to his guard post.

For every part he was a sensible soldier, Rex was still a man with his own needs. After the night was over, he was going take a long cold shower. 

\---------------

Ahsoka rushed back to her room, Morai purring in confusion as she dashed inside. 

She reached her room and shut the door tight, making sure it was locked twice. 

She couldn’t believe what she had just done, she practically threw herself at him, she didn’t mean for it to turn out that way, but her heart took lead over her better judgment. 

But this was wrong, she didn’t want to lead him on, not after what she had already planned. 

His slow response also confirmed he wasn’t interested, now she had just gone and made things twice as awkward. 

Ahsoka landed onto her bed with a thud, all the nervous pacing was starting to stress her out even more. She groaned into her pillow. 

‘What now?’ she questioned herself. 

How was she going to recover from this, how could she possibly erase it from her mind…

The feel of his firm muscles against her body, his strong arms gently holding her in place and his soothing voice as he said her name. She could have melted. 

‘Kriff! What have I done??’ she exclaimed in a hushed tone, eliciting a confused head tilt from Morai. 

she took a deep breath trying to calm her pounding heart. 

‘Argh, I shouldn’t get so worked up, he probably thought nothing of it anyway.’ 

‘And soon I won’t have to worry anyway, no more awkward interactions.’ She said reassuringly to Morai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka! XD 
> 
> Gosh I just love these two shy angsty nerds <3


	14. Risk

\---------------

He stood tall, watching over the cascading ashes, as an entire village burned.

The screams had died down long ago; the flames still dancing with ferocity. 

The cliff face enabled him to escape the smoke as it rose to cover the stars. 

Not his finest work he had to admit, but hopefully enough to warrant some interest.

\---------------

‘Ahsoka, I said no.’ 

‘Why? At least tell me why?!’

‘I said no, and my word is final!’ he spun around not realising she was following him so closely, causing her to crash into him. 

Anakin didn’t mean to raise his voice at her, but this was a matter he was not willing to dispute. 

Where they were heading was no place for a young girl, especially one who had almost been kidnapped. 

‘You promised.’ She gritted out, raising her head to meet his scowl. 

‘Snips.’ He sighed, trying to avoid her furious glare. ‘This isn’t training.’ 

Looking over her he saw Obiwan, arms crossed, leaning against the entrance. Anakin gave him a look, pleading for him to help out. 

‘Ahsoka, I’m afraid Anakin is right, we honestly don’t know who or what we are up against.’ 

‘Maybe it’s best if you…’ 

‘No!’ ‘Why are you on his side?’ She cut in mid-sentence.

‘My dear…’

‘I won’t stay behind, not this time.’ 

She turned back to face Anakin, ‘You’re just being protective again.’

‘How am I supposed to learn if you won’t let me share the risk?’ She tried.

‘This isn’t a mission for learning, you either do or die, and that’s not a risk I’m willing to share.’ He concluded firmly.

Turning on his heels and making his way out of the hall.

‘Argh!’ she turned simultaneously stalking over to Obiwan, who raised his hands in surrender.

‘It’s not fair.’ She huffed. 

‘Why won’t he listen.’ She mumbled into her dad’s shoulder. 

He peered down to see her glazed eyes, a dejected look of frustration on her face. 

‘You both expect me to take on more duties as the heir to the throne and be responsible; yet when our people need us, I’m not allowed to take part and help.’ 

Obiwan raised his hand to gently cup his daughter’s face. As much as he wanted to agree with Anakin, he knew his daughter would find a way. 

Best to just simplify the process and prevent her from doing anything reckless. 

‘Tomorrow morning, before sunrise, we will be departing from the western border; Now this doesn’t mean you will be able to take part in everything.’ 

Ahsoka’s pout had morphed into a grin as she beamed up at him; she moved to hug him tighter, chanting quite thank you’s over his shoulder. 

\--------------

Unbale to sleep, Ahsoka had been dressed and ready since midnight. Preparing for Anakin’s protest. 

Their palace was heavily fortified, guarded day and night, and the high priests, were more than capable of keeping order within while they were away. 

Besides, Ahsoka always felt she learnt better through experience, than through any sacred texts. 

The adrenaline showed no signs of wearing off, she was both nervous and excited. 

Finally, she was allowed to take part in something more than menial court duties. Well, not really allowed… 

Time seemed to pass impossibly slow.

Surly, she had waited long enough, what if they left without her? She wondered. 

Maybe if she went ahead and waited for them at the western border, no harm could come of it right?

Ahsoka, fixed her cuffs and bent down to give Morai a little scratch. 

‘Stay out of trouble would ya? I’ll be back soon.’ 

Sneaking passed a sleeping Hevy was easier than she had expected, but she was not complaining; she just hoped he wouldn’t get into too much trouble because of her. 

Upon arriving she noticed no one was there. 

Ahsoka hid her speeder and scouted the area, was she just early or had they left already, she pondered. 

What if Obiwan had meant to tell her the wrong location… He must have known she would try and come either way and sent her somewhere else in order to prevent her from joining. 

He wouldn’t… would he?... 

Ahsoka climbed the low branches of the tree near the clearing. 

She had faith in Obiwan, going against Anakin was their forte. He wouldn’t let her down. 

Sure enough, within the hour, she heard the footsteps of at least 15 men, unable to see them she honed in on their voices. 

Obiwan, Anakin, Cody, Rex…

Ahsoka’s eyes shot open.

In all her excitement, she had forgotten what she had just gotten herself into… 

It had been less than a week, and she had done so well to stay out of his sight…

The men stopped as they entered the clearing. Anakin calling for them to form a circle as he began to brief them on their orders. 

Ahsoka made no move to join them, not yet, she thought. 

As the soldiers stood at attention Anakin dismissed them moving to speak with Obiwan, while the men checked their gear, waiting for the transport. 

The light of the carrier caught her attention before its increasing noise hummed through the air. 

As it landed, Ahsoka leapt down, hoping the noise had drowned out her presence. Anakin was the last to board, his back facing the exist.

Ahsoka, swiftly made her way to them and stepped on just before the doors shut. 

The chatter and small talk had silenced, everyone facing her with shocked and nervous looks, everyone except Anakin who still had his back to her. 

Obiwan peered over Anakin’s shoulder, a hand raised to his beard. 

‘Ah, I must have air sickness, because I could swear that’s Ahsoka.’ He remarked with a slight smile.

Anakin slowly turned around, and sure enough there was his daughter, standing before him as if nothing was out of order. 

‘Your eyes are fine. It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help.’ He bit out. 

He peered down at her, her eyes shifting to avoid his angry stare. 

‘You don’t follow orders very well little one.’ He huffed lowly. 

‘It was the first thing you taught me.’ She replied without hesitation. 

Ahsoka didn’t wait for a response, instead hurriedly moving around him to make her way to Obiwan and ducking behind him. 

‘I’m glad you could make it Ahsoka, you know I was beginning to think you had changed your mind.’ 

‘Never.’ She giggled. 

‘You!’ Anakin shot a glare at his husband. ‘You, you told her to meet us here…’ 

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ He shrugged in feigned defiance.

Anakin rolled his eyes, turning to face the hushed audience staring at them. His focus settling on Rex who he noticed was staring past him.

He raised an eyebrow in his direction as Echo quickly cleared his throat, causing them all to avert their eyes, including Rex.

Anakin shifted again to face his little family, blocking any view of his daughter, he wasn't in the mood for questions.

He let out a breath of defeat. If he didn’t love them both so damn much, he would still be mad. 

At least this way he could keep an eye on her. He reasoned with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up partnerrrr XD 
> 
> And hold on tight!
> 
> Also 10 points if you notice the lines I quoted from TCWs. ; )


	15. Innocents

The sky was beginning to colour as dawn approached, the carrier landed a little while away from the location of the village. 

‘Best to keep some distance and approach on foot, we don’t know who or how many may still be there, it might be a trap.’ Obiwan clarified for the men. 

The eerie quite of the forest was not helping the nerves, Ahsoka could only imagine the atrocity of the village’s demise. 

These people were in the care of her father’s kingdom and in turn her, yet they were unable to prevent it.

The silence amongst the men showed a shared yet unspoken realisation. 

They were too late. 

As they arrived at the edge of the cliff, they looked over the small valley at the now charred remains of a farming village. 

The Felucians were a peaceful farming race, who played a vital part in trade for providing the kingdom with the rare nysillin spice and other valuable crops. 

Ahsoka’s heart clenched at the thought of all the innocents that lost their lives at the hands of an unknown terror. 

One she swore to eliminate before any other lives were lost.

Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, sensing his daughter’s distress. 

‘Time to move Snips.’ He said gesturing to the men who had begun their decent with Obiwan in lead. 

‘I don’t understand, who could have done this?’ 

‘I don’t know maybe they were intent on killing.’ 

‘But why? They were just simple farmers.’ Her voice almost a whisper. 

‘They knew we would respond to the murder of people in our care.’ 

‘Whoever did this may simply be toying with us; we have to act swiftly before they get the chance to strike again.’

With a small nod she continued on the trail towards the village. 

\-------------

The men were split into groups to search for any possible survivors or leads. 

Obiwan stood in front of the only standing structure, he called out for Anakin and Ahsoka and motioned for them to come over. 

The building was a large hanger, the remains were but the skeleton of the structure. 

He pointed out the remnants of fuel barrels. 

‘This was a premeditated attack, whoever it was didn’t have an army to ambush with.’ 

‘But how did they arrive with all of this without the villagers raising any alarm?’ 

‘Maybe it was under the guise of aid.’ Ahsoka answered.

She approached the fragments of the barrels, lifting a piece to check the other side, as she suspected there was a relief emblem crudely painted in a different shade of red. 

‘See.’ she lifted the piece towards her fathers. 

‘They must have gained the villagers trust first, then under the cover of night, set up their attack.’ 

‘You’re right, the village is rather detached from the central circle, they wouldn’t have known the difference.’ Obiwan affirmed. 

‘General, come quick we found a survivor that returned to the village.’ Rex called from the entrance of the hanger.

They made their way to Kix’s makeshift set up, the felucian was still dressed in their worker clothes, now tattered and marked with ashes. 

‘Sir come quick; they’ve regained consciousness.’ Kix rushed, helping the farmer sit up. 

‘Hello there, can you hear us?’ Obiwan began.

‘Errr...’ 

‘Take it easy, you’re safe now.’ Ahsoka took the farmer’s hand in hers. 

‘What is the point…, my family is gone… you’re too late.’ He turned to Anakin. 

‘May I ask you name?’ Ahsoka tired. 

‘Dilani…’ he croaked. 

‘Dilani, I’m Ahsoka, and we are here to help you, do you know who did this?’ 

‘Yes, we trusted him….’ 

‘Did he act alone? If not, who did he work for? How did…’ Anakin paused as he noticed both Ahsoka and Obiwan glaring at him to stop. 

‘Dilani, do you know his name perhaps?’ Obiwan asked calmly. 

‘No, he didn’t tell us when we asked who he was.’ 

‘Just said he worked for someone from Dathomir.’ 

‘I do remember what he looks like, he was very tall and had blue skin.’ 

‘I woke up to the screams in the middle of the night, luckily my house is on the edge of the valley so I was able to escape, but I came back only to find that my father…and my people were all gone.’ 

‘It had to be him, he did this.’

‘Thank you for your help Dilani, we promise to bring justice for your people.’ Anakin eased gently.

‘For now you will be escorted to our palace for your safety.’ 

‘Kix, see to it that he makes a full recovery.’ 

‘Yes Sir.’ 

The trio headed back to the village centre, Ahsoka fell in line with the captain as her fathers took the lead. 

She struggled to keep from looking at him, his presence clouding her senses.

This was clearly the wrong time and place, yet she found herself unable to control her train of thought. 

Was he thinking the same way? Maybe he had forgotten, Did he even care?

Ahsoka cast her eyes to the side, she couldn’t let anyone see. Her heart was beating erratically, unable to shake the memory of him. 

Her priority right now should be the mission at hand, not her emotions she reiterated to herself. 

As they arrived to the village centre, they joined Cody who had a map sprawled out over the table. 

He began reporting the scout trooper’s finds. 

‘Luckily, the crop field are intact, the fires and possible explosions were strategically placed to avoid them.’ 

‘However, the crops are not yet ready for harvest.’ 

‘Whoever did this had more than one motive.’ Ahsoka suggested. 

‘Maybe they were hired to wipe out the villagers but decided to keep the crops for themselves.’ 

‘Hondo..?’ Rex pondered.

‘No, Dilani said they had blue skin.’ Ahsoka reminded him.

‘Besides, Hondo knows better, he had only just attended the gala.’ Obiwan agreed. 

‘Cody, I want you to take a few men for a second perimeter sweep on the north of the valley; Ahsoka, you take Fives, Echo and Rex and complete the south perimeter.’ 

They split into groups while Obiwan and Anakin remained behind at the command post discussing their options.


	16. Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long, I'm working full time this week to cover for a coworker. 
> 
> But I had this written so far and decided to get it edited and posted tonight. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and kudos <3 sorry it's turned out to be such a long fic, but I'm going to push through!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How this had even happened, he had no clue, but Rex knew she would do whatever she could to make it on the mission. 

He wasn’t mad that she was here, but rather the fact that she had continued to avoid him. 

Luckily, the perimeter was quiet, they were yet to notice anyone or anything out of place. Whoever was responsible made sure to cover their tracks.

‘Captain, what did the survivor say? Did you find out who did this?’ Rex knew someone was talking but was unable to register the question straight away. 

He was distracted by the scene in front of him, Ahsoka had taken the lead and was walking along side Fives, their conversation to difficult to understand due to distance. 

‘Captain, are you alright?’ Echo pressed again. 

‘Err, we weren’t able to find out who, but we know he may have acted alone on behalf of a higher power.’ Rex uttered out.

‘Still thinking about the princess sir?’ Echo snickered. 

‘Echo.’ Rex turned to his brother, a steely look in his eyes. 

‘We’ve seen you staring sir, you couldn’t make it more obvious...I’m just saying, why don’t you just talk to her…’ 

‘It’s not that easy.’ 

‘I’m sure whatever you to are avoiding each other for is probably not that big of a deal.’ 

‘Would you shut it already.’ 

‘Would you like me to talk to her for you?’ 

‘Echo, enough!’ Rex wasn’t expecting the two ahead to stop and turn back, he quickly turned averted his eyes.

Echo fell in line with his older brother as he signaled for the others to continue on their way. 

‘I wonder what they were talking about.’ Ahsoka turned back to Fives. 

‘I don’t know but Rex does seem to be a little stressed lately.’ 

‘He’s been on edge for the past week almost, we tried to ask him, but getting Rex to open up is an impossible task.’ 

‘I’m sure you’d be the last person he would tell.’ She joked, nudging the soldier. ‘He knows you can’t be trusted with that kind of stuff.’

‘Lady Tano I am offended.’ Fives gasped mockingly. Causing the two to break out into a fit of giggles. 

‘You know, maybe you could talk to him, I’m sure he is more likely to tell you what’s bothering him.’ 

‘Hmm I don’t know…’ 

‘You two have been best friends since time, he trusts you more than a lot of us.’ 

‘It’s a little complicated.’ 

‘Now that you mention it, I have noticed you to barely talk as much…’ 

Ahsoka looked up to glare at the soldier, ‘You sure know how to set up a conversation you sly little…’ 

‘Please, we are dying to know, I know he won’t tell us but maybe you..’ 

‘We?’ she cut him off. ‘Not a chance, it certainly doesn’t concern you.’ 

‘Look, I’m only bringing it up because I know it’s affecting you both more than you’ll let on.’ 

‘Rex hasn’t been sleeping right and will barely speak up unless it’s responding to the generals.’ 

Ahsoka felt guilty, was he really going through all of that because of her? 

Impossible, he was the one who avoided her first, he didn’t even try to explain or talk to her once. She had continued to try and speak to him, yet every chance she got he managed to slip between her fingers. The first few weeks after her birthday she had gone crazy with worry.

She even requested for him to meet her by the lake hoping he would finally talk to her if they were outside of the palace. But he never showed up. She waited for hours and hours, only to see him the next day training with his men without a sign of any concern. 

It was only then that she had begun to stop trying to reach him, the following few months had been difficult, yet she had become accustomed to sneaking glances at him when possible. 

But she had hugged him unannounced and then proceeded to run away... it had all caught up to her too soon she wasn't sure what to do.

Was he made at her? Either way she did explain him an explanation at least...

Ahsoka let out a sigh, knowing Fives had been waiting for a response.

‘I’ll try, but I need you to butt out of it okay?’ 

‘Okay, but just let me know if you ever need my help.’ he eagerly replied. 

Ahsoka side-eyed him with a smirk, ‘Once again, not a chance.’ 

Rex absently clenched his fists with frustration, why was she all he could think about, nothing could get her out of his mind. 

Everywhere he turned she was there, including this mission he thought would give him some time to reset his thoughts. 

His attention continuously flicking back from the memory of her in his arms, what was she thinking? That she can just do that without his mind wondering and then turn around and avoid him like the plague. 

Letting out a small sigh he reminded himself of the high priest’s words… he was just a soldier and she was the next heir to the throne. 

Regardless of their titles, Rex wasn’t sure if he could hide his feelings from her much longer let alone himself. Maybe Echo was right, maybe he just needed to man up and talk to her and find out where exactly she was on this whole situation. 

If she didn’t feel the same, then he would keep out of her way, but if not, he would finally be able to act on his heart’s will, despite the obvious obstacles.


	17. Capable

‘My lord, there has been another attack, this time closer to the palace, we request you return immediately.’ Anakin turned to Obiwan immediately.

Having heard the message Obiwan knew they had to return now. 

‘Anakin, we must heed the High Priest’s request…’

‘Not until Ahsoka returns.’ He turned back walking away. Obiwan following close behind. 

‘She is more than capable of handling herself.’ 

‘I’m not leaving her behind.’ His voice rising. 

‘You heard the message Anakin; it was a recent attack.’ Obiwan pulled Anakin’s shoulder to turn him around. 

‘Whoever is responsible for this isn’t here, we need to return at once if there is any chance of capture.’ He desperately tried. 

‘Besides, it’s not like she’s alone, she has Rex and the others.’ 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ he interrogated.

‘If anything, she’s safer here…’ Obiwan answered.

After an unbearable silence Anakin begrudgingly notified Cody and Rex of their situation, instructing them to complete the search and return to the village to begin the restoration of their sacred sites. It was their duty as the ruling power to ensure the people in their land were treated with respect and remembered as such.

Upon hearing her father’s message, the severity of the situation was only increasing, they were running out of time.

They returned to the village reporting no new leads or information, Ahsoka felt helpless. How much longer until more lives were lost…

Reading the sombre air, the soldiers began clearing away the debris, Ahsoka moved to the religious relics bending to lift them up gently, although they were not of her beliefs, she respected them as such, mourning the loss of the fallen. 

‘Your highness, let me get that it’s to heav…’ 

‘I’ve got it, thanks.’ She responded to the soldier, there was no anger in her words, just disappointment, but she didn’t blame him. 

The only way to ensure they changed their minds, on her being more than a princess, was to break the mould and prove them wrong. 

Although the marble statue was almost as big as her she heaved it back to the alter without a word. Noticing a few more eyes on her now. Once in place she returned to discard her cloak and continue with the next. 

Rex admired her determination, how she could ever doubt being a leader made no sense to him. A true leader worked with their people, showed great compassion and care for their people, and never once marked their people as beneath them. 

Ahsoka had displayed that many times over, yet he couldn’t seem to convince her of such. 

A kick to the back of his knee made him buckle and lose balance as he stumbled forward and caught himself before hitting the ground. 

‘What in the…’ Rex turned immediately to face Cody standing smugly, behind him Waxer and Boil held back their giggles. 

‘In all the time you spend day-dreaming about her we could have finished here and been able to join the King on his return.’ 

‘Why is it that…’ Rex began with a stern tone.

‘Just trying to keep you on track Rexter.’ Cody cut in.

Rex glared at the soldiers behind Cody, who took the hint and hurried away. 

‘You know, I’m really sick of you vod always bringing thi…’ 

‘It’s everyone’s business now Rex; You’re lucky she’s almost as oblivious as you because one look and anyone can figure it out.’ 

The frustration had only increased, they wouldn’t even give him a break. He didn’t even know where to begin his argument. 

‘Head’s up, she’s walking over now.’ He quickly leaned in to whisper, moving back as her voice called out.

‘Cody, Rex, the scanners have picked up a low pressure system building in the southern valley, the storm is expected to hit soon, we need to hurry up if we want a chance of getting out of here.’ She explained carefully.

‘I’ll have my men double our efforts.’ Cody responded, dipping his head at her and moving back to the wreckage. 

She watched him leave, hesitant to turn back to the golden eyes that had been staring at her all this time.

Neither one made a move to speak, the silence was agonizing, but she had to do something. 

Shifting back, she looked up to face Rex, his expression had softened from the initial shock, now just a look of subtle concern. 

‘I guess I’ll just…’ Ahsoka gestured her thumb over her shoulder, slowly moving to take a step back. 

‘Wait..’ Before she could turn, his hand had reached out to grab her wrist unknowingly, their eyes met again in shock. 

‘I need to talk to you..’ he uttered. ‘Now’s not really the time, I mean we have to go, and..’ 

‘Ahsoka,’ his voice was much gentler now, ‘I just need to know something.’ 

Ahsoka felt her heart begin to speed up, his grip on her wrist was still tight, but what if someone saw, she nervously looked around. 

‘Rex, it’ll have to wait, we need to finish before the storm.’ She gingerly tried to remove his grip off her. 

She noticed his displeased look, ‘We’ll finish this later.’ 

‘As you wish.’ He released her and made his way back to the soldiers needing an extra hand. She watched him leave, shoulders squared a purpose in his step. She felt uneasy. 

What could he possibly want to talk about…. Maybe he didn’t believe her about Ventress, maybe he knew the truth, or was it about the night at the fountain, had he meant to tell her he never saw her in that light…?

Ahsoka’s mind swirled with confusion and dread. 

‘Lady Tano, we have bad news.’ Kix reached her breathing heavy. ‘The storm is approaching faster than expected, the carrier expected to arrive may not make it until the morning, it’s too dangerous to land and take off.’ He rushed out. 

Another setback, this only delayed their return to the main fight at hand, always a step behind. 

‘We must prepare to ride out the storm, alert the men, we need to set up camp along the border of the woods for cover from the storm, we can’t remain out in the open.’ 

‘Yes Sir!’ Kix responded in awe, she was just like the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key running out of chapter titles, they are just going to be random now, hope y'all don't mind lol XD
> 
> Also, I may or may not be working on a little Fives/(y/n) fic... that may come out soon... \\('-')/ 
> 
> If you like Fives keep your eyes peeled...@_@


	18. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (6_6) ...
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After addressing the men huddled around and thanking them for their hard work Ahsoka clarified that there was still a lot left to do.

‘We will continue first thing in the morning.’ Rex finished for her. Cody then took over giving orders to the men and rallying a few to help keep watch. 

Ahsoka walked over to him after the crowd had dispersed, ‘Commander, I can take the first watch.’ 

‘Errr..it’s alright Lady Tano, we have it under control.’ He nervously shifted.

‘Cody, I’ll take the first watch.’ She repeated calmly. 

‘I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, you’re to take rest and be the one guarded..’ Having realised what he had just said, the colour on his face drained. 

Ahsoka didn’t respond immediately, instead quietly inspecting the commanders armour.

‘I..I mean, it’s been a long day and…maybe it’s best if you…’ 

Ahsoka shifted her eyes up to glare at him, eliciting only silence, ‘Cody, in case you haven’t noticed, my fathers are not here, and although you have been given orders, I’m overruling them. As you said, it has been a long day, and you are equally as deserving of rest.’ Her cool tone matched the slight smile. 

‘But princess...’ 

‘Don’t you start… not you too…’ Ahsoka struggled to real back her frustration, ‘Listen I’m going to stand guard whether you like it or not, either you pick a shift or step aside.’ 

Rex approached his perplexed brother, ‘It’s okay Vod, if you don’t tell the king she won’t either.’ 

He shifted his gaze towards Ahsoka, ‘You can take the fourth shift with me at the eastern stretch of the valley.’

Unable to form words or argue, Ahsoka quickly nodded in agreement and turned on her heels to retreat. 

Rex walks away just as fast in the opposite direction, he had tried to be as casual as possible, but it was still too much, what was it about her that was driving him insane??

Ahsoka arrived to the encampment walking towards the soldiers already beginning to built her tent, she shooed them away hurriedly assuring them she could do it herself… despite never having done it before.

Although it was a slight struggle, she sneakily kept glancing at the set of soldiers working on the next tent over and copying their ways. 

Soon enough raised before her was a slightly obscure looking shelter, she only hoped it would hold up for the night, not that she would be getting mush sleep anyway. 

After a while Fives stopped by her tent to let her know that he and Echo had finished the watch and It was her turn. 

‘Where’s Rex?’ she enquired as nonchalantly as possible. 

‘Already waiting for you at the village border, he’s gone ahead and scouted a spot so he’s just waiting for you.’ 

‘Oh, alright then, thank you Fives.’ She gave him a tight smile, before fastening her belt and cuffs. 

She made her way to the border, noticing Rex with his back to her, standing by the torch.  
‘Sorry to keep you waiting captain.’ 

Rex spun around, ‘Ahsoka..’ 

‘No, not at all.’ ‘I scouted a viewpoint, not far from here, it’ll give us enough cover while still enabling us to see who comes in and out of the passage.’ 

‘of course you have, lead the way.’ She gestured ahead of herself.

Always prepared, always a step ahead…

They walked in silence, Ahsoka making sure she was just a step behind, occasionally taking glances up at him. Knowing they still had to finish their little…talk had only increased her nerves. 

Upon arriving Rex turned to Ahsoka, taking off his helmet, he set it down along with the sword off his back.

He gestures for her to take a seat next to him on the fallen tree, she didn’t expect him to be so relaxed… 

He planned this, he wanted to bring her here, and she fell for it, Ahsoka gently clenched her jaw, not one to back down she could hold her own, she walked over to him, purposely, taking a seat on the opposite side next to his helmet and gear.

‘Sure picked a lovely spot…’ 

‘Ahsoka.’ Rex noticed something was off, they both knew it was, now she was just getting under his skin. 

‘What’s got you so worked up?’ he stared her down. 

She remained silent, turning to stare ahead, refusing to talk, she knew this was childish, but how was she supposed to respond to that. 

‘I know you’ve been through a rough few weeks, but I don’t know what I’ve done to offend you.’

‘I don’t see why you have to pretend like you don’t even know me, I don’t know what you want, there’s obviously something wrong and I’d appreciate it if you just told me.’ 

Rex was surprised at himself for not faltering and getting his thoughts out in a coherent way. 

Ahsoka was surprised she had restrained herself from cutting him off and yelling at him. 

‘Me?...Pretending I don’t know you?...’ Ahsoka stared at him in disbelief. 

‘Oh now that’s rich.’ She chuckled heartlessly. 

‘And what do you call these past few months where you’ve practically turned away from me at every chance.’ 

‘Don’t act like I started this Rex, you were the first, you made it rather obvious to, all of sudden I’m tasked with more royal duties and you want nothing to do with me.’ 

‘You never came to the lake, I went there thinking you had a reason, maybe an explanation for cutting me off and I waited for you, not just once but countless nights.’  
‘Whenever I saw you, you would never stop or even greet me without me addressing you first.’ 

‘I went from having a best friend to having no one.’ 

‘Then all of a sudden you’re concerned about me again, now you care? Why is that Rex?’ 

'You have no idea how confusing that is!'

‘That night I don't know what I was doing and I hugged you, and if that’s what this is about, I don’t have an explanation because I’m not sure why, I was just so overwhelmed, and if it made you uncomfortable I’m sorry, but I was hurt, and all along I thought I had lost you…’ 

The tears had began a long time ago, Rex wanted to wipe them away but he was scared to touch her, scared to move and frighten her away. 

His heart felt heavy, he didn’t realise that his return to formality and keeping his distance had affected her so. The guilt struck him, he was so set on avoiding her and obeying the high priest’s words, he didn’t stop to consider how she may have needed him. 

Was it possible…?

‘Ahsoka..’ his voice came out in a shaky croak the lump in his throat ever present. 

‘I’m sorry..’ 

‘Why?’ she turned to him, her tear stained face, was like a punch to the chest, he had been a cause of her worry and sadness. He knew he wasn’t the only one struggling to sleep at night and loosing focus during the day.

‘What was it that you couldn’t even tell me?’ 

‘I’m sorry Ahsoka, I was following my orders,’ 

‘From my fathers?’ she questioned incredulously.

‘No, it wasn’t them, I was simply told that as the heir you had far more important matters to attend to, that you were no longer a child and I should keep away for my own good and yours.’ 

‘Who?’ Ahsoka pressed.  
‘I can’t..’ Rex hesitated.  
‘Who was it?’ he knew she wouldn’t stop questioning.

‘Master Windu…the night after we returned with Morai, I was heading back to my room, and he caught me entering the hall way, he made it clear that I was no more than a citizen in comparison despite how close I was with you, nothing would amount from it and I had to remember my place as a soldier.’ 

Ahsoka tried to process all the information, ‘What do you mean nothing would amount of it…?’ 

Rex nervously reached to rub the back of his neck, ‘Well that’s actually what I wanted to talk about..’ 

‘I’ve been meaning to ask you something…’  
Rex turned to stare at the ground, ‘For a while now actually… but I guess things just got complicated.’  
‘Well, you see.. for the longest time, I thought it was all in my head…’ 

‘Rex…’ Ahsoka peered up at him, eager to find out. 

‘I didn’t realise what they were until recently… but I’ve had feelings for you since what feels like forever, I just never wanted to put you in an uncomfortable situation, I mean you are the princess and I’m just a soldier but I guess I just wanted to know if you ever felt anything of the sort about me? You don’t have to worry though, if you don’t feel the same way I completely understand, and I promise never to bring it up again and…’ 

‘Rex,’ She reached out to place her hand over his, an unbearable sense of relief washed over her, she wanted to dance with joy and maybe even kiss him…  
‘I…’ 

A bright green light flashed across the clearing, the trees rustling wildly, but this wasn’t the result of the nearing storm…

An incoherent chanting began to increase, something was approaching.

Rex and Ahsoka bolted up, drawing their weapons, her twin blades gleamed reflecting the strange light. 

‘Ahsoka, stay behind me.’ Rex cautioned, knowing it was most likely going to be ignored, but still he couldn’t shake the habit, her safety was his only priority. 

‘I’ll comm for reinforcements.’ 

‘Too late Rex, look.’ She pointed towards the walking corpses, illuminated with the same green light.


	19. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! my apologies for being so late, the longer it got the harder it was to remember and write,  
> but I promise more chapters to come. XD

Ahsoka lunged towards the monster, its features haggard and haunting, she drove her blade through its chest bring it to a halt. 

The glowing eyes slowly shifted up from the blade to meet Ahsoka’s shocked expression. 

‘The undead.’ Her realisation was a whisper, drowned by the shrill screams surrounding them. 

Rex brought down his sword smashing through the approaching creature, stunned as it shattered to the ground, he charged to the next, glancing over to Ahsoka, unable to find her. 

His kick connected with the next creature knocking the two behind it, as he whirled to cut down the ones approaching to his side. ‘Ahsoka!’ 

‘Ahsoka! They aren’t dying!?’ His voice strained as he beheaded another. 

‘I know!’ She called out, bringing twin blades down to jab the creatures behind her. 

‘They’re an army of the undead, I didn’t believe my father but looks like they do exist.’ She regretted. 

She pulled away, her eyes searching for Rex. 

Spotting him almost surrounded, the creatures swung at him wildly, clawing at his armour, as he brought his sword down on them. 

She noticed the creatures who approached her did not attempt to strike her, but rather try to grab a hold of and restrain her.

‘We can’t fight them off forever, you got a plan?’ 

‘Not really, I was hoping you might.’ Rex pushed off the creature on his back, driving his sword down through its frame. 

‘In that case looks like we’ll have to go with mine.’ She huffed. 

Rex shot her a confused glance, watching her impale the creature with ease. How she made it look so easy he would never know. He watched as more of them began to make their way over to Ahsoka instead of him. 

He blocked off a few taking them down before they could make their way to her. 

‘Rex! They’re after me.’ 

‘What??’

‘I can hold them off.’ 

‘Are you insane?!’ He was furious, ‘There’s no way in hell I’m goin…’ 

‘Listen to me! I can buy you some time, they’re not trying to kill me.’ 

‘I don’t care, I can’t..’ 

She continued to back away towards the tree line, cutting down any getting to close, she watched them gathering around in a semi-circle.

She held her blade by either side, striking out towards the outstretched limbs of the undead. 

‘Ahsoka!’ Rex called out as he watched her disappear into the forest, foolish to think she would ever listen to him.

He reached for his comm, finding a shattered piece of metal attached to his wrist. Of all the times for his comm to not work this had to top it off as the worst. 

He threw his helmet in frustration, taking off towards the encampment, sprinting through the now pouring rain. 

His thoughts distracting him from the bitter cold and howling winds. 

She was so infuriating, and careless, what if he didn’t make it in time, what if they couldn’t find her, how would he tell the king, that he just let her go?! 

That woman would be the death of him whether in joy or grief; but regardless she was all that mattered. 

Stumbling back to the troopers on guard he fell to his knees, the pain now evident through his body.

‘Ahsoka!’ he blurted out. 

‘Sir, what…’ 

‘The princess!’ he corrected himself.

‘She was taken, I need everyone out there now!’ he rose to his feet, stumbling as a hand reached out to stable him. 

He looked up to see Cody’s concerned expression, ‘Rex, what happened?’ 

‘Cody, they were after her, and she led them away, we have to go back, she’s out there all alone, we need to find her.’ 

Rex was cut off as he heard Cody barking orders to the men, his body suddenly began to falter as he leaned against Cody, he watched the others wake and hurriedly kit up. 

‘Rex, Rex can you hear me?’ 

‘Huh?’ he groaned as he tried to straighten up. 

‘You’re badly injured, you’ve lost a lot of blood, your leg...’ 

‘Hm, you take your men through the valley, I’ll take a few to the clearing and the rest I want to spread out and search the forest.’ 

‘Rex you aren’t going anywhere.’ Cody clarified sternly.

‘But I..’ 

‘Waxer, Boil, take the captain to his tent and keep him there.’ 

Next morning –

With a sharp gasp Rex shot up, the bandages on his legs restraining him down. He flung the covers off, looking at the dark stained bandage covering the gash on his leg. 

Casting his gaze to the side, his armour lay in tatters. Without a second thought he rose to his feet, hobbling out of the tent. 

His arms shot out to grab the first soldier in sight. ‘Did you find her?!’ 

‘Sir..?’ 

‘Answer me!’

The colour drained from the troopers face. 'Sir, the storm...'

‘Where’s Cody?’ Rex exclaimed. 

‘By the border.’ 

With that he set off, ignoring the requests to return to rest, it baffled him, why was no one else worried?

‘Cody.’ 

‘Please tell me you found her.’ Rex’s voice came as a plea. 

Raising an arm to his brother’s shoulder, Cody finally met his gaze, ‘Rex, I’m sorry but we didn’t find her… the kings have ordered us back, we must regroup and begin the search again.’ 

‘Do they know?’

‘No, we must tell them in person.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at fight scenes, please imagine it to be epic XD


End file.
